


in the suburbs I learned to drive // and you told me I'd never survive

by qualapec



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualapec/pseuds/qualapec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DC Comics, Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd, "You don't stop feeling the things you've seen you just learn how to numb them a little bit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the suburbs I learned to drive // and you told me I'd never survive

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Winter Break Ficathon on LJ. In response to this prompt: http://dollsome.livejournal.com/1941026.html?thread=15737890#t15737890
> 
> In the suburbs, I  
> I learned to drive  
> And you told me I'd never survive  
> Grab your mother's keys, we're leaving

Stephanie sits in the passenger seat with her legs bent up and her feet pressed against the dashboard. Her arms are folded around her torso, as if protecting her vitals or suppressing something. Jason can tell she is in a controlled plummet; she’s shaking, and she’s trying to pretend it’s because of the cold.

“Do you want me to go?” He asks, finally breaking the silence.  
  


Stephanie sinks further into the seat. “No. Please don’t.”  
  


He waits a while longer, counting the snowflakes dusting white all over inky Gotham streets and parking lots. His gloved fingers tap a beat against the armrest. “Is there anything I can do to help? I’d offer you a cigarette, you know, but I don’t smoke. Anymore.”  
  


“Can we just go drive for a long time?”  
  


“Don’t know where we’d go,” he leans backwards, stretching his arms out towards the steering wheel. “Some things you don’t unsee.”  
  


She shoots him an angry look. Jason instantly decides that if she wants to lash out, he’ll let her. It’s the least he can do. She pauses before sinking back into her seat. “And are you the expert on that?”  
  


“Nope, I’ve just got some practical experience.”  
  


She squeezes her eyes shut. “I don’t just want to not see that. I want to stop feeling it, too.”  
  


Jason turns away and lets out a puff of breath that shows in the chill and is gray in the light from the streetlamp. He almost flinches away when she reaches her hand out over his. Instead, he stays still as a statue, letting her make contact. When he moves, it’s to tilt his palm upwards, into hers. In response, she squeezes her fingers over him and he reflexively squeezes back. Their hands are both chilled, and he can feel her shivering through the thick polymer, the armor over her knuckles.  
  


He’s not sure who kisses first, but their lips are numb with cold and clumsy. Their hands get clumsy too.  
  


They can’t leave. It’s just not possible; Gotham always draws people back. This is the next best thing and they need it like water.


End file.
